


Mako Tastes like Cherry Berry Liquor

by abcame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wuko, fights mentioned, jinora wu friendship mentioned because im pushing wu mako jinora bookclub agenda, krew mentioned, makos inherent self loathing present as always, seriously this is pure fluff just enjoy, triads mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcame/pseuds/abcame
Summary: In which Mako comes home drunk and he's dorkier and softer than Wu expected.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Mako Tastes like Cherry Berry Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you migt think. "This is ooc! Mako is not that goofy or sappy!" Hear me out. He's very in love, just had a great night, and is trashed. He absolutely would be this goofy and sappy.

It was late on a Saturday evening, about 11:30pm. Wu was sitting on the couch, reading a romance book Jinora had loaned him when he heard the key clanging in the lock. In stepped Mako, tie loosened, jacket slung over his arm, and Wu couldn’t help but bite his lip at the site.

“Hey, babe, how was the night?” He asked, closing the book. Before saying anything, Mako beamed at his boyfriend and bounded towards to couch, crashing their lips together hard.

“It was really great!” He exclaimed after pulling back. “I wish you could have been there. Tell _Raiko_ that just because _he_ doesn’t have anything better to do than a diplomatic meeting at 9 on a Saturday night meeting doesn’t mean that _you_ don’t!”

As Mako turned to hang his coat on the rack by the door, Wu rubbed his eyes and rose from the couch to follow. He felt like he had whiplash. Mako was talking a mile a minute. He knew he had really missed going out with the old gang, but this was a level of rejuvenation he was not expecting. And was that...cherry berry liquor he had tasted on his lips?

“Mako, are you drunk?” Wu asked, laughing.

“Probably! Well, definitely, actually. Korra and Bolin challenged me to keep up with them and it’s been a while since I drank that much, so. Yes, definitely drunk. Is it obvious?”

“Oh, just a bit. A little louder and I bet it would be obvious to all of Republic City.” Wu teased, kissing him once more. “I’m glad you had fun though, I wish I had been there too.”

Mako smiled sweetly and grabbed Wu’s hands, leading him towards the bedroom.

After flinging off his shoes, Mako flopped down onto his back, the springs of the bed crunching loudly beneath him. Arms spread eagle and eyes closed, he whined, “Wuuuuuuu. “I’ve got the spins. The ceiling is swirling. Make it stop.” Wu had never heard Mako sound so much like a child before and it made it impossible to stifle the laugh rising in his chest. At the sound, Mako’s eyes shot open, head turning to his boyfriend. Furrowing his eyebrows, he said, “Don’t laugh at me,” bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“Don’t laugh at you? Mako, you should hear yourself right now! I have never seen you this petulant— it’s cute though, seeing you like this,” he added in response to the indignation blooming on the firebender’s face. He smiled, smoothing Mako’s now unruly hair (it had escaped the gel he’d applied before going out for the night) out of his eyes. “Hmm. Have I ever seen you drunk before?”

“Probably not. Wasn’t much time for being out of my right state of mind when I had to make sure you didn’t die.”

“Mm yes, that would make sense.” Wu said, still brushing through Mako’s hair. Wu could tell he was enjoying it; his eyes had shut again, his breathing was slowing, and there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He could not help but notice how tender and vulnerable the usually stoic man looked right now. Unable to help himself, he leaned down on his elbow to plant a soft kiss to his flushed cheeks. The warm golden eyes fluttered open and his smile grew. “Hi,” Mako said, voice sweet, but hoarse from the tug of sleep.

“Hi,” Wu responded with a smile of his own, still propped up on his elbow. “I have to admit, I would have expected you to be more of a…surly drunk. Not quite so—”

“Petulant?” Mako interrupted with a smirk. Wu snorted then continued, “Actually, I was going to say soft, but that too.”

“I am aggressive when I’m drunk, or, I guess, I can be if there’s a reason to be,” Mako shrugged.

“How do you mean?” Wu asked, laying down next to him.

“Well…” Mako started, then trailed off. He had several stories about times he was a surly drunk, but he was hesitant about confessing them. He wasn’t proud of who he had been in those moments. But, Wu was there, gentle smile inches from his face, green eyes wide with earnest curiosity and the alcohol had sufficiently lowered his inhibitions.

“When we were working for the Triads, there was always alcohol around and it was always offered to Bolin and me. There were a lot of times when another gang would show up looking for trouble, or someone would lay a hand on Bolin or would try to pick a fight with me. Or when we’d go out drinking after a Fire Ferret win and someone would get handsy with Korra. Not that she needed _my_ help; she might be surlier than even me,” he laughed.

“With you, though, here, there’s no need for that because I feel…safe,” he added after a beat, quieter, like it was something he was afraid to admit.

Warmth flooded Wu’s eyes as he pulled Mako close, putting to rest Mako’s quiet fears that Wu would think of him differently after airing his dirty laundry of drunken fights. Something bubbled in his chest at the thought—it was all just more confirmation that Wu loved all of Mako, even the parts he hated about himself, which is something he did not think was possible not too long ago.

Wu rested his head on top of Mako’s as he nuzzled into his neck. Mako had shared so much with him tonight; and not just of his feelings, but his past too, which Wu knew was never easy for him. Hearing Mako say he felt safe brought him so much joy because Mako spent all his energy making sure everyone around him was safe and cared for. Hell, even the stories he had just told Wu were about protecting the ones he loved. All Wu wanted to do was give him a fraction of that feeling in return—it was the least he deserved.

“That you are,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s head. “You should change before you fall asleep in these clothes.” Mako grumbled, but seemed to agree because he slowly withdrew from Wu’s side and headed towards to closet. Wu climbed under the covers where he was shortly joined by a freshly pj-ed Mako. Without hesitation, he pillowed his head against Wu’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, Wu enveloping the firebender’s back in return. Mako’s breathing was already slow and deep, as if he were just moments from sleep.

“The room’s still spinning,” he mumbled, and Wu snorted in response.

“Let me get you some water,” he said, sitting up to head to the kitchen. As Wu moved beneath him, though, Mako squeezed him tighter.

“Don’t you dare leave me right now. I am so comfortable. If you leave me right now, I’m going to be so mad.”

Wu stared incredulously down at the usually very serious, very practical man. _What_ had the alcohol done with his boyfriend? “Makooo,” he crooned, “I’m just trying to help you. You’re going to regret not drinking more water in the morning.”

“To hell with the morning. Wu, you know I love you, but if you get out of this bed, I will never forgive you.”

Rolling his eyes, Wu settled back down into the pillows. “You really are such a child when you’re drunk,” he complained, but his tone was heavy with affection. Mako turned his head and stuck his tongue out, earning a roar of laughter from Wu before he leaned down and caught him in a warm kiss before he could turn his head away.

Mako absolutely regretted not having water in the morning, and Wu absolutely pulled an "I told ya so."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked! I guess there was a drop of angst in there (if you squint), but I couldn't resist. I just really can see Mako finding every little not so ideal thing he's ever done to be a huge deal and Wu just being like "ah yes, he was just protecting people as usual," because like, exactly.


End file.
